


Finder Seeker

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Burlesque, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Summer Fest, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Kylux, kylux au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Ben is on a mission to avoid his overheating flat, and takes a random bus into a part of town he's never been in. As chance would have it, Armitage makes a beeline for the shy guy sitting in the corner of his burlesque venue...





	Finder Seeker

“Listen, we’re working on it as fast as we can. Really, you can be glad that we’re even out on a Friday night!”  
“Alright, sure, sure. Thanks.”

Ben kept walking down the stairs and out of the building, without a real plan. Somehow he just had to get out of his sweltering apartment. The A/C was broken in the whole complex, but Ben lived at the top. It was unbearable…

Not that outside was so much better, but somehow it calmed his frazzled nerves to keep moving. It wasn’t really like he could outrun the heat, but whatever calmed him down was a good thing… So when a bus stopped right beside him, Ben didn’t think but just got on.

Random bus journeys. When did he last do that, when he was 12? Bullshit. When he was twelve, he hadn’t lived in the city. Ah, was he showing his small town naivety ? Probably this bus went to a really tough neighbourhood. Ben chuckled to himself. Hopefully it just got him to a park or something like that. He’d keep a look out and get off where things looked interesting. Yeah. This was fun…

The bus didn’t stop anywhere near a park, or anything interesting, and as it gradually emptied, Ben started to feel concerned about his plan. And hungry. But then a sign attracted his attention, and he got off at the next stop and walked back.

Kittens. He thought it had said “Kittens”. In hindsight, that was an odd thing for a sign to say. Even a cat café would probably not call itself “Kittens.” But this place, it was called “The Kitty Club”. And it was something altogether different. Ben cleared his throat, and shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. When the door opened, he could feel how cool it was inside, and that was rather attractive. And to the side he could smell what probably was their kitchen. And it smelled delicious. But was a Burlesque place even properly open now? It seemed to belong into dark, sparkling nights, whereas right now it was still light out, 7 pm on a dirty, hot Friday night in June… But when a few more minutes passed, and someone else left, Ben decided to give it a try.

Well, the place was certainly open. It was quiet, but there were customers. And it was quite a mixed clientele… Ben sat down in a corner booth and ordered nachos, a pitcher of ice water, and a beer. As he sat eating and drinking, gradually cooling down, he noticed that he wasn’t just looking around, but someone was looking at him – staring almost.   
A very handsome someone. Tall, slender, with soft, red hair and sparkling green-blue eyes. And now that Ben was returning the gaze, he started walking towards him. Ben flustered. 

“Relax. Everything is fine, darling.”  
“Uh, right, yeah. OK. I’m Ben.”

The very handsome someone winced for Ben, in elegant sympathy.

“Hello Ben. Your ‘game’ is terrible…”  
“Oh I know…”

That earned him a chuckle.

“My name is Armitage. I’m up in ten minutes. Will you clap extra hard for me?”  
“Uh. Yeah. I mean, yes, of course. Uh…”  
“Good boy.”

And with that, Armitage was gone. Ben finished his nachos, and sipped his beer, gradually regaining his cool. Well, it had been a while. 6 months to be precise. And even then, that had been short term. Ben took another sip of beer. Very short term.

The lights dimmed, and the stage lit up. Dry ice created a bluish smoke. Ben settled back in his booth, and watched as Armitage walked out in the same clothes he had worn before. A plain black suit, with a black tie. Ben wasn’t sure if he had worn heeled boots, but certainly not the officer hat, or the riding crop. When Hux cracked that against his slim thigh, Ben coughed into his beer. Otherwise he was completely fascinated by this creature. Piece by piece he removed everything, smirking lusciously, until he stood in just lace panties, suspenders, and leather boots. Rolling his hips slowly, Armitage’s eyes moved across the room, until they reached Ben’s – at which point, he took the riding crop and cracked it against his perfect, pert ass. Ben gasped, and spilled beer on his trousers. He wanted to look down and pat himself dry, but he was literally caught in Armitage’s eyes.

Again. And again. Ben’s pupils were filling his brown eyes, as he watched Armitage spank himself with his crop, and give out soft, high pitched cries that were comical on the surface, but lingered on in Ben’s mind. There was a rasp in the gingerhaired’s voice that caressed the back of Ben’s mind, until he felt quite dizzy. And even while blue-green eyes left Ben’s, they always returned to him. Ben began to softly pant. This was not helping him to cool down anymore, not at all…

When Armitage was done, Ben clapped extra hard for sure. He even thought if he kept clapping, he might come out for an encore, like a band would, but of course that didn’t work. Ben ordered another beer, and settled back, waiting if he would come out again, or perhaps come back to his table, but neither happened. Other performers took to the stage, though, and Ben felt alright. He couldn’t expect so much, obviously this was just a little thing Armitage probably did for every show. Perhaps he liked a focus point, an anchor, but it’s not like it meant anything. Obviously…

Still, now that he wasn’t on stage anymore, Ben felt the very functional A/C in the club again, and he was in no hurry to get back to his oven of an apartment, so he ordered another beer, and stayed in his booth.

It was midnight before Ben saw Armitage again, this time with another performer, a tall blonde female. They danced together, and it was her taking off her clothes, with Armitage mainly helping, and dancing around her. Ben was impressed. The man seemed to be classically trained, and despite his slender frame, he was quite strong, picking his partner up and spinning her around. In the end, she pulled a string on his outfit and it came undone, leaving only shiny black hot-pants. Again, Ben clapped hard, but then felt himself getting sleepy. Perhaps it was time to leave? The club was getting into full swing around him, but… - as he was still considering, a door swung open, and Armitage walked out, dressed in black, most of his makeup removed, but his eyeliner was still on. He disappeared into the crowd, and Ben was about to stand and look for him, when he emerged from behind to very tall men.

“Ben. You’re still here…”  
“You were brilliant!”  
“Thank you. Do you want to get out of here? It’s a bit loud…”

To be honest, this was all moving a bit fast and unbelievable for Ben, but he wasn’t going to say No to an offer like that. On account of his looks and build, people usually waited for him to make the first move, and he’d never been hit on this… aggressively? Or actively maybe. Elegantly, perhaps, too.

“Are you coming?”  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah!”

Outside, the air had cooled down a bit, but compared to an A/C in a busy club, it still felt a bit heavier outside. Ben felt Armitage take his hand. Slim fingers, wrapped around his large, warm hand. 

“I don’t live far from here…”

On the second floor of an old, somewhat dilapidated house, Ben found himself sitting on the floor and sharing a joint with Armitage’s flatmates. Artists, musicians, students. Ben was glad he hadn’t come straight from work, was wearing casual enough clothes to somewhat fit in. But really, it didn’t seem to matter. He was with Armitage, and that was all anyone seemed to care about. When he leaned his head on Ben’s shoulder, then let it slide down and fall into Ben’s lap, it was only natural to start running his fingers through his soft, red hair. The look in Armitage’s eyes… for a moment, Ben saw such deep loneliness, such vulnerability, that it wrung his soul – and in response, his hand decided to pull on Armitage’s hair. Not the best response, but it made the pretty man close his eyes and moan, and those of his friends who saw it hummed and nodded in approval. Armitage opened his eyes and beamed, Ben smiled, and the moment passed.

“So... How do you want to do this?”  
“Are there options?”  
“Uhm. Yeah, I mean.. I’m versatile. So whatever you want, you know…”  
“No preference at all?”  
“Uh… no?”

Armitage smiled and writhed against Ben. They were down to their underwear, on Armitage’s single bed, in his purple bedroom. 

“Then I’ll bottom. But not as you know it… probably..”

Armitage reached for a drawer and handed Ben a condom, before taking lube and a glove, and turning around. Kneeling over Ben’s legs, he bent over and began to prepare himself, with Ben watching in fascination. One gloved finger, then two, glistening with plenty of lube… three…

“Ready?”

Ben hummed in agreement, then watched as Armitage reached back and lowered himself on his cock. He let out a deep moan, while Armitage made softer, higher noises.

“Fuck, you’re as big as thought…”

Gradually, Armitage took all of Ben, and then began to move up and down, fucking himself on Ben’s cock. Stars, that felt good. And Armitage was right, Ben had never been with an active bottom before, someone so hungry, it felt amazing… Ben’s hands moved to gently caress the red marks on Armitage’s ass, and the beautiful man whimpered and moaned. That sounded like it felt good. Didn’t it? Oh stars, didn’t it?

“Turn around?”  
“No…”  
“Please? I want to see you…”  
“No, it just makes it harder.”  
“Makes what harder?”

Armitage slowed his bouncing down, and looked over his shoulder, tears glittering in his eyes. Ben hummed, lifted a hand to wipe his soft, pale cheek.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong, darling?”  
Armitage let out a sad gasp.  
“Darling? That’s my line.”  
“Come here…”

Ben pulled Armitage towards himself, waiting as the gingerhaired lifted himself off of him, then flopped down on his chest, deflated.

“Oh my god, I ruined good sex..”  
“You didn’t ruin anything.”  
“I’m just so tired. Of always running. Making everyone run.”  
“I just got here. I’m not about to run.”  
“No?”  
“No… I like you. This could be nice…”

Ben woke up. It was still the middle of the night. Armitage was sleeping in his arms. They were still pretty much naked, and Ben’s soft cock was still covered inside the condom. He moved his hand to pull it off, and Armitage woke up.

“Hey, just getting more comfortable. Do you- don’t you maybe want more clothes. I- I don’t know, is it cool if I sleep here? There’s not a lot of space, I’m OK if you-“

But Armitage just put his finger on Ben’s lips. Then he put his lips on Ben’s lips. While their mouths and tongues danced with each other, Armitage reached for another condom, putting it onto Ben’s hardening cock, then kissed a line down his body. Ben caressed his head, moaned as he felt Armitage take him into his mouth, slowly all the way down his throat…

“Can I see you again?”

Armitage let got of Ben’s cock, and tilted his head.

“What?”  
“It’s just, you’re so amazing at this…”, Ben tried to backpedal.  
“Right, wow. You’re a little weird, Ben. So… yeah I guess I’d like to see you again.”  
“Oh great!”  
“… yeah? That’s what you stopped a Class A blow job for? This choice bit of conversation?”  
“Uh.. yeah, I suck at this, sorry… nerves..”  
“I understand. It’s alright, I think I know how to help you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, pass me a condom and the lube?”

Armitage was right. When he started fucking him, Ben felt the nervous chatter in his head stop. But thing was, the insecurity pulling at Armitage also left. What he read on Ben’s face seemed genuine. This could genuinely maybe probably be the beginning of something really… really… sweet…

And hey… if all else failed, he could always gag Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxXOXO SummerFest 2019 event. Prompt #4 "Summer in the City"  
Words used: Bottom, Ice, Smoke


End file.
